Trouble between Both World's
by maru101
Summary: There's a treaty that separates Soul Society and Rekai business or Was that is before Aizen combines Hollows and Demons and it was dissolved. Hiei has to figt off more than Arrancar demons and keep some deep secrets. Better than it sounds!


Me: This is a crossover of Bleach and YYH

Hiei: The Baka Onna doesn't own YYH

Toshiro: Or Bleach

Ryoku: Just us OCs!

Arata: I predict this story will be strange

Angou/Airashii: You don't have to be a physic to know that

Ryoku/Arata/Angou/Hiei/Toshiro/Airashii/me: Enjoy the fan fict!

Chapter 1: The mission

**_Soul Society-_**

Toshiro walked down a hall in Squad ten barracks,"Captain!" Hita said as she jumped in front of him "That's right it's the last week of the month" Toshiro said as he rubbed the back of his head, Hita was panting and sweating "What is it? You must have run quite a distant to be tired" Toshiro said "H-Head Captain Y-Yamamoto wants to see you" she said "Why didn't he just send a hell butterfly?" Toshiro asked "It involves Spirit World" Hita said in a low voice, but completely serious, as she stood straight up.

**_Head Captains Office-_**

Toshiro and Hita walked into his office "What is it sir?" Toshiro asked "It appears that _FORMER_ Captain Aizen did the worst thing possible. He's using demon and combing them with hollows. " Yamamoto said completely serious "Have you contacted Spirit World yet? They have every right to know" Hita said."Hita, you're the only one in all of Soul Society who knows how to get to Spirit World or even how to contact them. It is your job to give them this message" Yamamoto said "But Geezer" Hita said surprised "Captain Hitsugaya, do something about you subordinates disrespect" Yamamoto said "Hita disrespects you because you have yet to earn her trust or respect until that happens she can't be stopped" Toshiro said "And you just _LET_ her disrespect others?" Yamamoto said "I respect him and only him. I will do what you've asked old man, but I won't stop callin' you by a nickname. Ask the Toddler I used to work for when I was alive. It's a pointless arguement" Hita said and left with a wave of a hand "Captain Hitsugaya, accompany her on this mission. Nothing keeps her from betraying us" Yamamoto said "Yes sir" Toshiro said and left with a respectful bow.

**_Squad ten Barracks-_**

"We'll leave tomorrow Hita, at least then you'll be a guy again" Toshiro said "I was already planning on doing so anyway. They don't know about this strange ability of mine" Hita said as she looked at her hand and laid on her back,on top of the roof, "You keep many secrets, and that's fine with me. Even I have some secrets" Toshiro said as he left waving as his back was to her.

**_The next day-_**

Hiei jumped down from the roof of a building as he joined his captain on the way to the senkaimon, "Led the way First Seat Hiei Jaganshi" Toshiro said and they walked into the blinding light, disappearing from sight.

**_Ningenkai/World of the living- -_**

**_Genkai's temple-_**

It was early in the morning when Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Genkai, Yukina, and the others sensed a demon presence and a strong spiritual energy and ran toward it "It's been awhile. Have you missed me?" Hiei asked "Hiei, but I thought you.." Yusuke said "Died? Yeah I did. Still am too. I'm a Soul Reaper" Hiei said as if it was obvious as day "I see you still have that same bad attitude" Yusuke joked "To some" Toshiro said "Who are you?" Yukina asked "I'm the Captain of squad ten Toshiro Hitsugaya." he said "It's a pleasure Toshiro" Yukina said with a grateful bow. "Someone that young is that strong?" Kuwabara said, Hiei forced Kuwabara on the ground and had his unsheathed sword near his neck "What was that fool? I believe you just insulted my superior" Hiei said coldly "Hiei, you really shouldn't do that. It means nothing if a dumb human insults my age and height" Toshiro said "You may not but I do Captain." Hiei said "Just get off him. It's very impolite" Toshiro said and sighed, Hiei did not hesitate, he jumped off Kuwabara and landed next to Toshiro 'No hesitation to obey' Kurama thought "We're here strictly on business" Hiei said more serious as Kuwabara stood up and the friendly air turned serious "We have to talk to Koenma immediately. It's a danger that he must be alerted to immediately" Hiei said "I'll call Botan and ask her to open a portal to Spirit World" Yusuke said and walked off.

He came back a minute later "She'll be here in a second" he said and a portal opened that Botan came out of it "You wanted to see me?" Botan said while still flying on her oar "Hiei has something to say to Koenma" Yusuke said "I see, shall we go Hiei-Kun?" Botan said looking at Hiei and opening a new portal. "There's no reason for that Ferry Girl" Hiei said and walked into the portal followed by Toshiro. "Botan, What is a Soul Reaper?" Kurama asked serious "W-Where did you here that?" Botan asked "Hiei said that was how he's here" Yukina said Botan explained everything about Soul Reapers and Soul Society.

**_SPIRIT WORLD-_**

"Hiei" Koenma said surprised "No time for formalities Toddler" Hiei said "Hiei, you could at least _TRY_ to be respectful to others" Toshiro said "Sorry Captain, It's a habit" Hiei said "Who are you?" Koenma asked Toshiro "We're both Soul Reapers and he's my Superior. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad ten. I'm the first seat of squad ten. Head Captain Yamamoto sent us here to inform you that Former Captain Aizen has been combining hollows and demons" Hiei said "What?" Koenma asked "In other words this involves _BOTH_ Spirit World and Soul Society" Toshiro said. "What type of Hollow and demons?" Koenma asked "We only that he's combining hollows with demonss. We don't know the class of Demons or hollow's" Hiei said. "Drastic times call for drastic measures" Koenma said. Toshiro and Hiei gave a confused look "We need to dissolve the treaty" Koenma said "What?" both yelled.

Me: I hope you enjoyed

Hiei: It was longer than you normally make the first chapter

Toshiro: Aren't you upset about her making you a girl again?

Hiei: I am but there's nothing I can do about her twisted mind

Me: Hey!

Hiei: The Baka Onna will Post as soon as possible

Me: It won't be for a while though since I just realized that I never put the introduction stories of some of my OC's that ill be involved.


End file.
